Dental calculus is an inconvenience that affects mammals, such as humans, cats and dogs. Dental calculus is considered by professionals to be calcified bacterial deposits. It is considered to appear where removal of the deposits has failed. It is very strongly attached to the dental surface and it is impossible for an ordinary person to remove it by himself. The only method hitherto know for removing dental calculus is that the dentist or the dental hygienist mechanically brakes it loose with an instrument or vibrates it loose with a supersonic apparatus. Dental calculus gives no pain but the removal thereof often does. It makes oral hygiene more difficult and should be removed.
Plaque is a necessity for formation of dental calculus and for development of caries. However, all plaques do not develop calculus, probably due to some protective mechanism in saliva and/or the periodontal exudate. There is not sufficient knowledge of the character of such a protective mechanism. The composition of the diet may be of importance.
Everyone does not get dental calculus. Despite a miserable oral hygiene some persons may live their whole life without getting any. The reason for this is unknown but it can be assumed that the chemical composition of the saliva plays an important role. Therefore, it should be possible to combat the formation of dental calculus with chemical means. Many attempts have been made to administer chemical preparations that were expected to locally influence the process. Hitherto none has been successful.